


A Telling of the past to the Future

by Streamsofstoriesandcolour



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Family Fluff, Multi, Reincarnation, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streamsofstoriesandcolour/pseuds/Streamsofstoriesandcolour
Summary: When Inuyasha was compelled to tell a story to his daughter, somehow he felt faint resemblances of a past.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Moroha & Inuyasha
Kudos: 14





	A Telling of the past to the Future

“Dad…”

Inuyasha opened one eye, to see a peering young girl crawling to her lap. “No sweep…” Inuyasha gave a soft mph. “Must be worried about mum huh?”

Kagome was called quickly to do a purifying ritual to the villages three miles away. She only gave reassuring words to take care of that feisty tot. And usually, He wanted to gloat about him defeating his father’s old enemy with Ryukotsusei, using the backlash wave.

“It started long ago, dad was afraid of tearing mum, Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango up….”

Nostalgia came to him. Oh, how he ventured so far, to protect the people in his life. 50 years ago (or even longer), he would never think of caring or even more shedding tears for his friends. He thanked all of the divine forces that he is still around to see his little family grow, even more with Moroha who is spirited like him.

Amidst the crackling fire, Moroha buried herself in her father’s fire rat robe. That aroma comforts Moroha, of her father smelling of pine and rust, as she watches her father crossing his arms with Tessaiga. An old habit which he never lost.

Moroha’s eyes widened “So are you like a miko…” Her eyes grew curiously large “Like mama?”

_A miko?_

  
He palmed his hand gently to the hilt of Tessaiga. Maybe to some extent as he recalled the darkness shrouding him, and he saw a miko- beautiful but battle-hardened, fighting all demons. Eventually, he took that place.

“Not like your mother, she has seen so much darkness…” Inuyasha felt a swell in his heart to retell that story to his daughter. His daughter is always fascinated by how both he and his wife overcome such evil. Somehow he felt a strange connection with her as if she was whispering to him, voice-wise. “I was the spectator until she faded…somehow it called me to fight the demons to save your mother.”

“Then what happened…”

Inuyasha noticed that Moroha trying her hardest to keep up with his story with yawns in between. He found himself stroking her hair carefully with his claws. He took himself to whisper in a soft voice.

“Eventually I found a way….” His eyes looking lovingly at Moroha who heaved quietly at her sleep. “And out of the darkness, I am here because of your mother trust and love me…though…”

_Though…._

  
Somehow the events are in the blur, that he only recalled that he was there in the arms of Kagome. And soon he felt footsteps of someone.

He blinked again.

And that figment disappeared.  
Before long, Kagome came in and gave him a soft kiss. “What is with you, my love…”

“Are you still thinking about the time we are separated and trapped inside the Shikon No Tama?”

Inuyasha grew silent. He only returned her with a kiss.

“Keh….” Kagome only gave a soft smile to him. “It was nothing…I want to tell her how I defeat dad’s enemy…but….” He gave a small yawn. “Another day…I thought I saw someone…”

_Hmph?_

“Do you think Midoriko-sama have plans with me…”

_Maybe it was fated that he crossed that cave where her grave is, as he saved Kiara and Myoga from the dangers. Maybe Midoriko has plans which he does not even know._

Inuyasha shook off that thought, “Never mind, I think you must be exhausted….” as he saw his wife drifting her head to his shoulders. “I think you are tuckered out with her as I am…” For now, he can enjoy the sound of rain pitter-pattering in his ears, and the quiet breathing of daughter and wife.

That sight which he thinks, Midoriko wished she have if she wasn’t thrown into the furnace of perils.

And maybe the footsteps he heard previously is Midoriko patrolling the surroundings, finally able to leave her earthly lands. Maybe it was her word of thanks from her past to his future.

_Maybe that story how he earned the backlash wave will come another day._

* * *

Note: So this one is so overdue, due to me slacking a lot. This came from an idea about a theory I read a long time and wanted to try that idea of Inuyasha maybe a possible reincarnation of Midoriko herself. So here is the theory if you are interested- <https://lumera.tumblr.com/post/633861258811260928/midoriko-and-inuyasha-hint>

As usual feedback and comments are always welcomed here, as this is the first time I wrote about Inuyasha and Kagome as they are my OTP!


End file.
